the concequences of casablanca the second edition!
by gilmoregirl2006
Summary: basicly, the same as the concequences of casablanca, but i wrote it again and made it better. theres more chaps to come so let me know! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Previously:** 'Luke, are you seriously telling me that you have never seen Casablanca?' Lorelai asked.

'Uh, yes?' a now worried Luke replied, 'but before-'but Luke was cut off by Lorelai 'Okay then, my house 8pm, and bring food!' Luke was just about to object but couldn't, as Lorelai had already rushed out of the diner and was on her way down the street towards the inn.

**Later that evening:**

"Now Luke, after you seriously objected to the squidjing, are you sure you're ready because after the play button has been pressed, that's it. No more talking, moving, phone calls, touching- OH MY GOD I cannot believe I just said that with you sitting right there!" Lorelai giggled through her mistake which she was trying to cover. But Lorelai knew shed made a big mistake by saying what she had just said. She could tell. Luke was looking at her differently almost, lovingly? And although she shouldn't have, she thought it made Luke look more attractive than he already was, in her eyes anyway.

"No, don't apologize, you didn't mean to say it, just press play, I'm all settled." But the thoughts were still running through Luke's head once the movie had started so he wasn't really paying attention. 'She didn't really mean what I thought she meant….did she? No, no way! Luke Danes you are in over you're head! She doesn't love you! Though she does keep looking in you're direction… No! This is a one way system! You love her…that's one way…and it stops there! A one way ticket to heartbreak city! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!'

Meanwhile, Lorelai wasn't paying attention to the movie either; she was doing exactly the same thing. 'I cant believe I just said that! Now he's gonna think you love him! Which you don't…..right? And why does he keep glancing over at me! Man I am in well over my head!'

After 15 minutes of awkward silence both Luke and Lorelai were in a discussion about Rory's situation seeing as she had just rang from her date. "No way! I would never trade places with her! She's stuck on a date!"

"So? If you hated dating that much, why did you have girlfriends? I mean, how did you even get a girlfriend in the first place if you refused to date!"

Lorelai was babbling on about anything and everything, but Luke was in a completely different place. He was lost. His mind had wandered, and now, his mind couldn't drag him back to the real world. He was simply distracted by Lorelai. How her hair fell in curly locks around her shoulders, how her eyes glistened in the light, they changed from blur, to green, and settled on an aquamarine shade. But Luke was torn from thoughts by Lorelai. "Luke? …hey diner man! Ha!" Lorelai burst out laughing, "thought that'd get your attention!" she giggled as Luke's head shot back to reality.

"Oh, well…. I have instincts, gut feelings. Gust here…" Luke said pointing to his lower stomach. 'God' Lorelai thought 'his chest! I mean its all muscles! Not an inch of fat on that thing…you know I never realised before, but Luke is pretty damned hot! He's just all muscles! In fact, he is the muscle man!' and as Luke babbled on, it was now Lorelai's turn to let her mind wander, but it was soon snapped back to reality by Luke.

"So yeah, I felt it with Rachel, you, nicho.." Luke froze as he realised what he had just said. Lorelai was also shocked and frozen to the spot. After a few minutes of silence, Luke broke the ice barrier. "ermm..sory, so erm.. I should press play..." And as he did, all Lorelai could think of was, 'its true, he likes me, he really likes me!' whereas Luke, once again, was having a mental battle with himself.

'Oh, Luke! God! Why did you have to do that! You idiot!..Hey! it was bound to come out soon enough! Well…congratulations, Danes, you just officially blew it! No way she doesn't know now!' And now, both completely humiliated, Luke and Lorelai were only concentrating on one thing as the muffled sounds of Casablanca were blaring in the background; each other…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Glad to know what you really thought…and I was glad to hear that most of you liked it! I am a huge L/L fan! So here's chapter 2…

After their previous said mistakes, Luke and Lorelai mostly kept to themselves for most of the movie, now, I did say mostly. A while after their mistakes, Lorelai had somehow snaked her hand, down, off her legs, and it was now resting in between her legs and Luke's thigh.

'What am I doing! You can't do this! This is Luke! Oh my god, although it seems I shouldn't, I am, and why can't I control my actions tonight? This is what happens when I'm near Luke! I get all weird and goofy and moronic! I mean what was with the comment before; no touching during movie nights' Lorelai mimicked herself in her mind. 'God Lorelai! This cannot be happening, the town is wrong! Luke doesn't have a thing for me…does he? No! Lorelai, he doesn't, because it would be bad if anything happened, because he is the coffee supplier, the food supplier…I couldn't live without him! Hmm…that came out wrong, I meant to say I couldn't live without his coffee…didn't i?'

Lorelai was having a debate with herself for the 2nd time this evening…and she couldn't help but not pay attention to Luke. Who, though she didn't know it, was doing exactly the same thing. A match made in heaven…don't you think?

'Oh my God, what is she doing! I mean yes I could accept the moving her hand from her leg thing, but is it just me, or is it continually moving towards me? No, its not, Danes. Its not! Oh. My. God. Yes, it is!'

Luke froze as Lorelai's hand landed gently on his thigh, and both of them stared down, towards it, as it slid, up, then slowly down Luke's thigh once…twice…and as this motion continued, Luke's eyes rose, only to meet with Lorelai's as they both froze in embarrassment.

"I'm so, so sorry…Erm… I'll just…" Lorelai started, as she began to slide her hand back off Luke's very muscular thigh. But she was stopped by Luke's large hand landing gently on top of hers. "Don't," Luke continued, "Keep it there…I like it" he blushed, as his eyes once again froze on Lorelai's face.

Noticeable only to them, simultaneously, they very slowly, started leaning in towards each other. Lorelai's eyes, now locked onto Luke's lips, now caused her mind to wonder what they tasted like. And Luke, now doing the same thing, felt a rush of confidence flow over himself, and closed the mere 3cm gap between them, and for the first time in history, Luke Danes' and Lorelai Gilmore's lips locked against each other's.


End file.
